


Love Potion

by GumbaBunny



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaBunny/pseuds/GumbaBunny
Summary: Jake steals a potion from the Hag, and not knowing what it does, uses it against Michael.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 5
Kudos: 275





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiju_Kueenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiju_Kueenie/gifts).



Jake, Dwight, Meg, and Claudette were going against The Hag. Currently, Meg and Dwight were working on a gen while Claudette was somewhere else, Jake had no idea. He was looping the killer, distracting her and leading her far away from his team members. 

She was not happy with him, that was for sure. She was gone for the moment, which was not good. He had no idea where she could teleport from, and snuck around slowly. Jake searched around, having taken a hit and was looking for something to self-heal with. 

He found a strange brewery instead, full of weird potions. Could he use these to his advantage? The basement was nearby, and he did not want to be caught here, so he grabbed a green potion and booked it. The label had strange symbols, and seemed old. He could see if this would work to his advantage by throwing it at the next killer. 

He put the vial in his pocket and worked on the last generator, Meg appearing and helping him. Dwight and Claudette were looping her, but were on death hook. Jake got off the gen and swapped with Claudette to distract Hag, who downed him and threw him on a hook. 

The doors unlocked, but he was still on his first hook. Meg snuck over and got him down, and they all managed to escape. He didn’t tell the others about the green vial though. If Hag found out he took it, they would all be in trouble. More trouble than now. 

He leaned against a tree and waited for the next trial, hoping it was one of the bad ones like Freddy or that clown. Maybe it would melt their faces? 

Jake was lucky though, and the next trial he wasn’t chosen, so he took this time to sleep. Sleeping in the Fog was strange, since the sun never rose and time never seemed to exist. They counted time by when trials happened, which was every 6 hours. They were lucky to get a wink of sleep. 

Typically if they fell asleep, they would wake up in trial. That’s how Jake woke up, in a house on a cold wooden floor. He sat up and rubbed his face, quickly looking around. The trial just started, so he ran up the steps and found a generator on the second floor of a house. 

He could use it against Michael, but he really wanted to see clown’s face melt off. Jake finished a generator, two of his friends already being hooked. He crept down the steps and outside, looking around before running down the backyards to pull Claudette off of a hook. He heard the heartbeat before he saw the killer and booked it, glancing back to see he was following Jake. 

He took him away from Claudette and ran into another house, going up the stairs and jumping from the porch roof. He ran directly for the hedges in a back yard to try to lose Michael. It worked, and he was alone again. Jake snuck around until he found another gen, and started to work on it. 

Someone got hooked again. Jake got halfway through when he heard the heartbeat, and dropped what he was doing. Another person saved the one on the hook as Michael downed him, picking him up and going to find a hook. 

He screamed in pain from the hook, but quickly bit back his pain. Michael left, but walked around. He saw Dwight nearby, attempting to save him when Michael saw, and grabbed him, hooking him in under a minute. 

Jake was then pulled off by Meg, and they both ran for Dwight. Jake went for him while Meg distracted Michael, and helped his friend down quickly. 

After that, he realized the other three were on death hook while he was on second. Jake became the bait and kept Michael away from them as long as he could, bolting in and out of houses and around the fences. 

Michael was not stupid, though, and gave up after two minutes. They only needed one more generator, and someone messed up. The Shape went to that area in a heart beat, and hooked Meg. She screamed before going limp as the Entity took her. Claudette and Dwight split up, with Michael going after Dwight. 

Before Jake knew it, everyone was dead on the hook. He had to finish the last gen and leave- maybe even the hatch? Jake hid behind a house and was glancing down the street, watching him pick up and hook Dwight, who was taken by the Entity sook after. 

He bit the inside of his cheek. Jake could do this. He could also use the vial against Michael. Jake slowly made his way to the generator that was almost done and began to work on it. He glanced around a lot, terrified Michael would suddenly stab him. 

He finished it, and the doors blared loudly. Jake quickly ran off to hide somewhere, giving it a few minutes before he would go to a switch or search for the hatch. 

Jake snuck around the outside of a house slowly and looked out into the silent street. Nothing. At all. He shivered suddenly and looked behind him to see Michael running at him at full speed. Jake hardly had time to react, and ran down the street quickly. 

He was too late, though, and Michael stabbed him. Shit. One more and he would be gone for. He was so close! Jake grabbed the vial and decided, fuck it, and when Michael was right behind him, he opened it and threw it directly at his face. 

Instantly, the man stopped and dropped his knife. He never dropped his weapon- no killer ever did. Jake took this rare opportunity to go for the door. Did the vial force items to drop? He didn’t care and grabbed the switch, pulling it down and praying. 

Then he saw Michael rushing at him again, but it was.. different. He was half way. There was no way he could do it. Jake let go and ran, but Michael grabbed him. 

“Fuck-“ Jake said quickly as he was picked up by his scarf, choking him. He was waiting for the mori, but nothing happened. He was set down and breathed in, then tried to run only to be choked again by his scarf. Michael was telling him not to run. 

What was going on? Why was he like this? Was it the vial? It had to be. When Michael let go once more, he didn’t run. What was The Shape planning? Was he overly pissed about the vial?

Michael just stared at him silently, emotionless eyes to big brown ones. Jake was tense and took a step backwards but hit a wall. The killer took a step forward, and that’s when Jake noticed he was weaponless still. Michael grabbed his face harshly, probably not knowing his own strength. 

Jake was so confused. What was that vial? The bigger man suddenly pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Jake, burying his head in his hair. Jake was absolutely terrified and confused, having no idea what was going on. He wasn’t.. dying or in pain. It was just very, very weird. 

He pushed against Michael, trying to escape to run, but the other held him firmly in place. Jake thought about biting him, but decided he could maybe use this to escape, whatever ‘this’ was. 

“Uhm, Michael?” He got no reply, of course. “Can you let go?” The killer squeezed harder as a reply, but didn’t react otherwise. Jake blushed from embarrassment and sighed. His arms were glued to his sides, and Michael was completely wrapped around him. 

He looked over Michael’s shoulder to the map and mentally sighed. How long was this going to last? Was it a hug potion? Jake quickly stopped thinking when he felt Michael move his head and push his mask against his cheek. His brain rebooted and his blush grew. 

It had to be some sort of affectionate potion. Jake hated he was somehow enjoying this, since he never got affection of any kind unless it was healing or tugging to safety by his friends. 

After another small squeeze Jake gave in and relaxed finally. His body was tired and hurt from near constant running and hiding to not die a painful death. Michael noticed he finally relaxed and sat down, pulling Jake onto his lap without hesitation while continuing to practically, and awkwardly, cuddle him. 

Jake was tense again, uncomfortable in a killers lap. Michael was rubbing his back slowly, almost like he was.. Jake was even more on edge and moved to get out of his lap, but Michael had a firm grip on him. He yanked Jake back down and held him there, pulling him even closer. 

“Stop- fuck.” He leaned away from the killer, but it was no use. It was like he was addicted to hugs, or something. Jake was forced to be pressed against him, and gave up trying to escape the impossible grip. 

Michael leaned his head on Jake’s and rubbed his arm slowly in an almost loving way. He had no idea what was going on. Maybe it was like a cupid’s arrow, and the first person he saw he was head over heels for? That seemed likely. 

Jake felt the killer moving slowly and carefully as if moving too fast would scare him. He was awkwardly pressing into his head, as if trying to get as close to him as possible. 

Honestly it was freaking him out. Michael was pushing his forehead into Jake’s temple, but for some reason it was oddly calming. He could feel the cool latex warming up quickly, and Michael’s breathing was almost crystal clear. It was slow and steady, and soothing. Especially with the arm rubbing. 

It was so weird but Jake was starting to accept it. What was the worst that was going to happen? Him dying? That was already going to happen. He closed his eyes and leaned against the killer, sighing softly. “You’re strange.”

Michael squeezed his arm gently but continued slowly moving, almost like he was petting an animal. Jake shuffled in his lap, and his awkwardness grew again. It really was weird, and he just wanted to escape. “Uhm, can we go look for hatch?” He noticed how strangely clingy Michael was. “Together?” Jake proposed the idea. 

Michael seemed hesitant. “We can uh, do this as long as you want. I just want to find the hatch.” This seemed to ease the killer. Strange. Thinking he was going to be able to walk, Jake got up, but found himself over Michael’s shoulder quickly. 

He didn’t struggle and awkwardly hung there, looking around but seeing nothing. Michael set him down but in a corner, which made Jake go from semi calm, to panicked. Michael grabbed his hand forcefully and began to practically drag him around in search for it. He was running to keep up, and to not have his arm yanked out of place. 

He heard it before he saw it, and Michael stopped suddenly. Jake could tell by the way his fingers twitched that he was nervous Jake was going to flee. “I’m not.” He promised. 

All he got was a stare into his soul from the mask. Then, he slowly let go. Jake rubbed his wrist and forced himself to not look at the hatch, instead staring at the killer in front of him. 

He didn’t know why Michael was so interested in him. Jake shuffled his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. He didn’t know what to do, and Michael just stared at him for a long time before taking a step back. He was allowing Jake to go through the hatch. 

The survivor stared at him, then his escape. He walked over to Michael and reached up, patting his shoulder. “Thanks, Michael.” He promised himself he would let Michael hook him next trial they had. Maybe they could form a pack? He glanced at Michael as he stepped into the void, and felt the stare the whole time he went down. Jake wondered what the next trial would hold. 


End file.
